


Rhopalocera

by MauraBailey (MauraMae)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraBailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Spock beams up with three life signals, Spock supposes he has picked up a parasite. It falls to McCoy to defuse the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhopalocera

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of plotless fluff. If you like please leave a review :)

Jim moved in line next to Spock, then called up to the enterprise, "Two to beam up, Scotty."  
"Captain, I see three life signals?"  
Jim cast a look around, then shared a raised eyebrow with Spock, "No, only the two of us..."  
"Mr. Spock has another in very close proximity?"  
"Only me.." Jim watched as Spock scanned the local area. There really was no one but the two of them.  
"then, uh.." Scotty trailed off.  
Spock cleared his throat, signalling Jim's attention."Captain, it is plausible I have picked up a parasite."  
Jim moved to Spock, put a hand on his arm, searching the emotionally-restrained black eyes. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"  
"I assure you Jim, I am no different to normal."  
Jim narrowed his eyes, "Beam us all up then, and comm Dr. McCoy."

After rigorous testing, Spock was on a biobed and McCoy was standing next to him.  
"Well Spock, I don't know what you've gone and done, but nothing has come up on my tests.  
Spock swung his feet off the bed, "Am I free to go?" He asked, using a common phrase of Jims.  
McCoy smirked at him, and shook his head as the Vulcan knelt down to put his shoes on without waiting for an answer.  
"Spock!" He said sharply, his amusement distracted by something that had previously been overlooked. "...Spock," He called, watching the top of the Vulcan's head.  
Spock sat up, and McCoy raised an eyebrow, looking bemused. "Oh Spock.." He sounded resigned, shaking his head slightly.  
"Doctor?" The Vulcan would never admit it, but he was frequently concerned by the Terran Doctor.  
"Spock!" McCoy burst into a smile, then started laughing.  
Internally, Spock sighed. Honestly. Did humans find everything humorous?  
"Spock! You've-You've a butterfly on your head!"  
Spock looked at the Doctor, deadpanned. "Perhaps then you could be so kind as to remove it, Doctor?"


End file.
